


Ware Sharks When Sailing Deep

by drcalvin



Category: One Piece
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Inexperienced Sex, M/M, Post-Thriller Bark, Submarines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drcalvin/pseuds/drcalvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two idiots try to have sex in a submarine. One of them almost died three days ago, the other just got "The Talk" from a crazy old skeleton and both of them are virgins. How well do you expect it to go?</p><p>(Edited 12-10-10, fixed html error)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ware Sharks When Sailing Deep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aech_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aech_fic/gifts).



> Birthday present for the lovely aech!

Everything hurt. His bandages itched, and Chopper and Usopp had press-ganged him into promising not to remove the damn things until dinner. Further, they were still surrounded by the last tendrils of the Florian Triangle's mists. His broken bones (old and recent) ached in a way that seemed designed to keep him from napping peacefully. In short, Roronoa Zoro wasn't a happy pirate.

Then Franky began mumbling about cleaning up the deck and Sanji got the gleam in his eye that meant he needed an extra potato peeler... Zoro decided that he could either wear his itchy bandages _or_ be a dutiful crew member, but not both at the same damn time. Waiting until it was time for the girl's elevenses snack, he silently sneaked into the bowels of the ship. If he couldn't find a good napping spot here, he'd simply use the peace to polish his swords. His newest addition needed extra attention after so many years in the hands of a corpse anyway. And then he needed to try and make up with Kitetsu after putting (dropping) it peacefully when the Warlord....

"Psst!"

Whirling around, Zoro spotted – _not_ Franky waving a mop, as he half-feared. Instead it was his captain peeking out at him from a door he didn't recognize.

"Is C-h-o-p-p-e-r here?" Luffy mouthed. When he shook his head, Luffy visibly relaxed. "Ahh, good, good! I thought he'd found me, at first!"

"Why?"

"Eh." The young captain shrugged and opened the door more fully. "He started worrying that I'm not feeling any hurt because I hit my head too hard and my nerves brok. I think. Not sure what he means, but he wanted to do _more_ tests." 

"Ah. Sneaked out?"

Luffy gave him a conspiratorial smirk. "You won't tell, neh, Zoro?"

Even if he had been the type to tattle to their doctor (hah!), Zoro knew perfectly well how come Luffy was hale and healthy, and that there was no need for worrying. He tipped his head in agreement, hiding his smile. That crumb of knowledge was the one thing that made his own aches feel almost pleasant.

Satisfied that he had found a co-conspirator, Luffy brightened immediately. "Come one! I've found a new hiding place!" 

Luffy took his hand and Zoro allowed himself to be dragged away. He hadn't been down here much yet, but of course their curious captain had explored every nook and cranny of their new home.

The room they entered appeared to belong strictly to the shipwright, dominated as it was by a huge wheel-like construction. There was also the vague but permeating smell of machine oil and cola, which made Zoro suspect that they were far down, in the bottom of the ship.

"Okay, let's see..." Luffy pulled a lever and the entire thing began to turn. 

Poking it with a finger, Zoro tried to figure out what he was looking at. Seeing the numbers swirl past, he recognized the designations. "The Soldier Dock system?"

"Yes!" Luffy rubbed his hands as he manged to find the controls for the door he was interested in. "I haven't had time to go inside yet!"

"Why would you want to go inside?"

Luffy gave him a look of deepest disappointment. "Zoro. It's a shark. It's an underwater ship. It's the SHARK SUBMERGE that Franky built for us!"

If put that way... "I can keep an eye out for Chopper?" Zoro offered. Or an ear. Down here, the cold didn't bother him much. That nap was becoming more and more tempting. 

Still, when Luffy tugged at him Zoro found himself giving in with only minimal grumbling. He followed his captain him inside the number three compartment and waited with only partially faked impatience until Luffy managed to open the submarine. 

As soon as they'd climbed inside, Zoro could see the number of this-is-soooooooo-awesome!! stars in Luffy's eyes were reaching a worrying level. Rats, he hated it when he had to be the sensible one. It was with definite reluctance that Zoro put in his first protest, when Luffy had only exclaimed his enthusiasm at everything twice. There were however a bit too many weird, probably sensitive, things around and he felt far too weary for an (otherwise invigorating) argument about broken crap today.

"Come on, Luffy, you've seen everything. Let's go."

"What? Nooo!" 

Suddenly, he was right up close, big pleading smile on his face and friendly hands grasping at Zoro's shoulders. A familiar, innocent gesture, that unfortunately caused him more than a little pain right now. 

It seemed as if Luffy's bazooka attacks were powerful enough to dislocate the shoulders of anyone not made out of rubber. Chopper had proclaimed his bafflement at Zoro's injuries several times, but luckily not added up why his heart-musculature, upper body and arms would suddenly get banged up like that. Chopper had also given him plenty of doctor-y warnings about taking it easy and not lift anything for a while. Which he'd bluntly ignored – no time to rest when he was so obviously lacking in strength! 

But having Luffy put pressure on him like that hurt: in his shoulders, in the thrice-fractured collar-bone, down his abused spine and a whole host of other places. 

Quick as a wink, as soon as he noticed the beginning of a wince, Luffy released him. Zoro looked away and poked some kind of stick or whatever, refusing to meet his captain's worried gaze. 

"You still hurt?" 

The disbelief in Luffy's voice made him grit his teeth with frustration. Too damn weak to properly protect them (him) and then too weak to shake it off afterward, causing everyone more worries... 

"It's nothing," he said, randomly pulling levers in the hope that something distracting would happen. Well. He managed to turn on the external lights at least. "Uh, is it only me or can you hear a hissing sound?" Zoro asked, trying to fake up a bit of fascination for the submerge.

For once not becoming enthralled by Franky's work, Luffy put two fingers on his chest and pushed gently. Driven more by the intense concentration on his captain's face than any actual pressure, Zoro leaned back in the seat and crossed his arms. 

"What?"

Luffy's fingers traced the bandages, moving up towards his shoulder, petting and stroking with feather-light touches. It was, Zoro realized, the first touch since That Event which didn't even cause a little pain.

"Zoro's strong," Luffy said, his finger moving up along Zoro's neck. "I'm glad he's so strong."

He squirmed, feeling increasingly uncomfortable with the whole situation. When Luffy moved in and brought their foreheads together, he blinked in confusion. 

"Thank you."

"I don't – There's nothing to thank me for." Zoro thought his heart would burst. He hadn't heard, had he? Idiot curly-brow had kept his mouth shut, right? Nothing important had happened, nothing that would cause debts and recriminations between them. The thought of that hanging over their future was unspeakably horrible.

Tilting his head slightly, Luffy gave him one of those brilliant smiles, which even now had the strength to force his heart to skip a beat. "Yes, there is! You come with me all the time, even though you'd rather sleep. And you're strong, so even if I'm not there to protect you, I don't have to worry!"

"Ah." He managed a weak smile, though he still found himself tense, ready to fight or flight. "No big deal." He considered a moment. "And I did find a new sword on Thriller Bark."

"It's a great sword, isn't it? They look so cool together now!" Luffy tried to step back to look at his sword, but the cramped conditions forced Zoro to keep them angled down, so Luffy ended up leaning awkwardly against a console to see something.

When he next moved, he must have bumped into something, because there was a series of loud clicks, followed by a weird rattle (a chain? Cogs?). 

When the entire room (submarine) wavered. Luffy almost fell against him. In the last moment, he twisted in a way that made Zoro's back throb in sympathy and grabbed hold of a handle. This, too, caused something to happen: the entire sub shook, the hissing noises increasing in intensity. Soon, soft clucking sounds surrounded them and they could both feel when the vessel became completely buoyant.

"Oops!" With a laugh, Luffy righted himself and planted his feet more securely. "I think we released the shark!"

"Meh, it's not like we' can float away." Zoro waved at the quite visible walls surrounding the submarine. Although, now that he looked closer, it did seem as if the water was rising. Possibly. "Wanna get out?"

Luffy shook his head. Zoro was wavering between insisting on climbing out on his own, or simply going to sleep in his seat, since it was a quiet and well-isolated place. He wouldn't have any trouble ignoring Luffy exploring around him. Neither did he think they could cause much more trouble than they already had.

"If you want to sleep, you can do that," Luffy said, none-too-discretely eying his bandages. 

Zoro immediately decided that he was not tired in the least and forcibly shut up the mini-cook who was taunting him from inside his head. 

"It's fine. I just didn't want to be in the mist. Wanna do anything special?"

When instead of answering, Luffy only let his fingers slide over the wrappings, Zoro couldn't hold back a small sound of curiosity. They weren't much for private heart-to-hearts and, frankly, he'd about had his fill of that right now. Still, if Luffy wanted to talk, he'd listen, anytime...

Then Luffy leaned in so close that Zoro could smell the salty scent clinging to him. When he spoke, a whiff of warm breath carrying the slightest hint of the breakfast ham, followed his words. The familiar comfort, made a whole different kind of hurt bloom inside and Zoro opened his mouth, unconsciously seeking to feel more of Luffy's presence.

"This is quiet and warm. Nobody comes here except Franky. But he's cleaning today." Luffy pressed a gentle kiss against his chin, dry lips moving just beneath the bruise on his cheekbone. "I thought we could... Hmm?"

"Oh." He swallowed. That. 

They'd kind of been working their ways toward a more physical relationship for a while now, although distractions (like crew mates, fights, food, training and lately zombies) had kept things very slow. It didn't help that Zoro had only the vaguest inkling of what two men did together, and most of it he'd learned from Johnny's more off-color jokes. To complicate matters further, Luffy's experiences began and stopped with a bit of wanking between adventure and dinner. 

Their one attempt at a bit of research had included Franky, Usopp and a very liberal application of booze. As the hours went on, the two resident story-tellers indeed obliged by trying to outdo each other with creative and exceedingly dirty stories. Zoro wasn't sure if he should be happy that the plan worked at all, or be embarrassed for the fact that they'd actually learned something useful (Putting oil _there_? For fun? What would they come up with next?)

Sometimes he wondered if they should just cancel the entire matter and go on like they'd been happily doing so far. Luffy was wildly curious about the whole thing, of course, because Luffy was wildly curious about the entire world. He saw no reason not to treat sex as any entertaining activity. Say, going dinosaur hunting or discovering flying islands. He'd also refused to accept such a tiny matter as an utter lack of clue as a valid reason not to at least attempt it. Fair enough, it wasn't as if anyone had been around to inform Zoro about how to fight with three swords either.

While Zoro honestly wasn't certain that the entire matter was worth the fuss certain cooks made over it, he'd be damned before he told Luffy to go out and experiment with someone else once the question had been raised. Also, Luffy had raised the very valid point that both eating and fighting was a lot more fun with the right company, so hopefully he'd be pleasantly surprised.

(The fact that he might lose his virginity before the curly-brows had _nothing_ to do with anything. Nope. Also, the vague plans he had made of how best to casually drop the fact into a conversation where completely incidental.) 

However, while Zoro was (mostly) positively inclined to the project on a general basis, he had some concerns about trying right at this very moment. What little concrete facts they had, seemed to suggest that willingness to indulge in acrobatic bending was important. And while Zoro wasn't one to complain about pain while doing something neccessary – such as training – he thought that pain might ruin the whole point of this. Sure, Franky had made some vague allusions that seemed to hint at the opposite, but he wasn't sure if he'd understood the point of that story. Anyway, that had all seemed to include too much special equipment to bother with. 

In short, giving it a try when most everything on him hurt, might not yield the best results and he told Luffy as much. 

"No problem," Luffy practically chirped, before he dropped to his knees. "It's good for you, Zoro!"

"Huh?"

Luffy's voice was as matter-of-fact as if he was discussing buying new sails (and a lot less excited than if they'd been talking about meat) when he explained. While talking, he also demonstrated a surprising deftness in getting Zoro's trousers off. "I like to do it after fighting. Wanking, I mean. And Chopper found me doing it in his hospital room one day, you know what it's like when you wanna be alone."

Zoro nodded; did he ever. Despite the increased size of the _Sunny_ , it could be downright impossible to find a bit of comfortable privacy when you most wanted it. There was a reason he spent so much time up in the crow's nest and not all of it was due to training. Sure, sleeping on the lawn deck was nice, but the territory came with too frequent navigator and cook-related requests for Zoro's peace of mind. Nobody but Luffy seemed prepare to respect his need for sleep and private time with his swords unless he hid out of sight.

"I thought Chopper would get annoyed, like Robin did when you fell asleep on her antique fabrics."

They shared a shudder at the memory of that day. Robin's anger was silent, understated and _terrifying_. One example of it had been enough to keep them both out of her domain for good.

"But then Chopper said it was a natural thing in a young, uhh, mate?"

"Male," Zoro said. Hoped.

"Ah, right! So, he said I should be careful if I was hurt but that it was good if it helped me relax!" 

Luffy looked up from what he was doing, a thoughtful frowned on his face. They both mentally went through the storms, wounds and arguments that Zoro had happily slept through, then concluded together that relaxation-techniques weren't something that Zoro acutely needed improvement in.

Still, it made Zoro weirdly happy to hear Luffy's reasoning. So he gracefully agreed that, yes, relaxing was something he was very much in favor of no matter what shape it took. However, Zoro also tried to make clear that while he was usually very adaptive when it came to relaxing, if he had to do anything involving crawling around on the deck or trying to put his knees at the height of his shoulders right this very moment? Something would break. First his patience, then his back and last but not least Chopper's temper when they had to ask him to put Zoro back together. Again.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Luffy waggled a finger at him before opening his trousers. "This is very relaxing, trust me!"

"And you know what you're doing?" Zoro asked, voice laced with skepticism.

"Yep." There was something very self-satisfied in Luffy's smile at that moment. "I know all the secrets now!"

Really? Zoro's eyebrow said, practically dripping disbelief by now. You didn't ask the cook, I hope?

Luffy's eye-roll could only be interpreted as saying: Duh! I'm perfectly aware neither of us have boobs! 

Making a great production of clearing his throat, Luffy revealed the source of his new found insight. "I asked _Brook_."

"Ohh..." True, he hadn't always been a skeleton. Although he was awfully fond of – "Panties? Not a problem?"

"Nah, he said that he and Captain Yorki had fun with stuff like girls and panties together, but he was, uh whaddhesay, perfectly aware that certain gentlemen preferred to eschew them altogether. And even if his stories weren't as much fun as Usopp's, it all sounded a lot less complicated his way!"

"Huh. Clever," Zoro said, honestly impressed by Luffy's ingenuity. "So, we don't actually need feathers? Or dancing?"

Luffy shook his head.

"And I don't need to fold up like a pretzel?"

"For some bits, you kinda do, but Brook said that everyone in our situation should start out with the oral arts – that's your mouth, or my mouth, but mouths. Definitely. Where was I?"

"Mouth arts."

"Right! Yeah, because it's easier to get wrong. No, the other way around, harder to get wrong! If we don't like it, he also thought maybe we won't like the other bits either. Oh, and you know the best thing? I can do all the work! Zoro's only gotta relax and tell me if it feels good!"

Zoro pulled a face at that, because mutual pleasure was supposedly the entire point, wasn't it?

Luffy's hands where surprisingly warm on his thighs, just like his smile was the source of unaccustomed and completely unavoidable sparks inside Zoro. "I think it'll be fun," Luffy said, his voice decisive as always, but softer than when he was The Captain. "Brook told me that it was good, sometimes even the best bit, to make someone else feel nice this way... I think I get what he meant. Want to try it with Zoro. Not just to see what happens, but because I want to see you happy."

Put like that, what could he do? Zoro leaned back in the chair and trusted Luffy.

* * *

It had started out as another adventure, a new way to play with one of his favorite crew mates. And then, as adventures on the sea had a tendency to do, it grew into something big and complicated and slightly scary – thought that last was part of what made adventuring such a irresistible fun for Luffy.

His hands explored randomly, while his thoughts wandered with only a little more aim. Zoro's breathing was deepening, though he still felt too alert to be asleep. Judging from the way his muscles became a fraction more relaxed every time Luffy's hand slid over them, his body had still been expecting pain when he'd agreed. That Zoro had agreed, despite his concerns... It made Luffy ever more certain that he had ask the right person to learn about physical pleasure with, because he could think of few people who needed it more than Zoro.

When he'd decided that he wanted to try sex, he'd known almost at once that it was Zoro he wanted to try it with. For one thing, Luffy had a good feeling that his friend would say yes. But more than that, he was sure Zoro wouldn't misunderstand what it was he was really asking. He'd have hated for his curiosity to destroy something precious, hurting anyone in his crew if they didn't understand each other and Luffy took off after the next adventure too quickly.

But he'd always been able to read the truth in Zoro, had found it easy to see beyond the sharp blades and the bloody shadows they cast. In return, when he revealed his own truths and secrets, Zoro saw and accepted them all, without judgment or difficult questions. It had been so easy, that Luffy couldn't really understand why everyone else had such trouble getting Zoro.

Oh, Luffy was sure that if people just took a moment to look, they'd all be able to figure out there was more to him than the half-mad bounty hunter that had scared Coby so badly. But what really seemed to elude most everyone, including sometimes his crew, was the core of kindness in Zoro. It was rough around the edges, sure. More likely shown through painful but necessary truths, than in offers of filling food or comforting bandages. But just like in Robin, it went deep. Was strong enough to control the sea of violence that raged inside Zoro and let him control the cursed blade. It kept his swordsman between any enemies and the crew until he was literally trampled into the ground. 

And after Thriller Bark, Luffy suspected it was deep enough to force Zoro drag himself back out of death itself, as long as they needed him.

Everything has limits, however, and Luffy had quickly realized where Zoro's where. Because while he could extend kindness, mercy and forgiveness to the crew, to Luffy and even their enemies if his captain asked him? There was never enough left over for himself.

When Luffy pulled up the harimaki, Zoro made a bit of an effort to help him. Afterward, he lowered his arms back down without prompting, letting Luffy control the proceedings. As thanks, Luffy took a moment to cuddle up to him, putting his chin against Zoro's stomach. Here, beneath the lines of bandages, he could freely enjoy the warmth of his skin. He wrapped an arm around his waist and listened to Zoro's body being alive, allowed his other hand to drift down and slowly explore between the open legs. He could almost literally feel the pain slowly receding, as Zoro let go of his tenseness and good feelings began flooding his body. 

He'd dragged Zoro out of East Blue, probably years before the swordsman would have followed Mihawk into the Grand Line on his own. He'd asked him to use his swords for something far more difficult than just cleave his way to the top; to protect and shield all the wonderful, beautiful and far too breakable friends Luffy picked for his crew. Zoro did, without complaints. 

And they both discovered that the world was far greater, and stronger, than either of them had expected. 

Aye, Captain, Zoro had said, and followed him right into the path of his dream, not once looking back. That decision had nearly cleaved him in two. Then Luffy asked him to bring their Navigator back and he'd gone, never complaining, though he spilled blood with every step.

Zoro had pushed himself up every time he'd been felled due to his captain's wishes. He'd improved his strength and sword-work in leaps that amazed even Luffy, who certainly hadn't been slouching around when it came to his own training. But whereas Luffy trained mostly for the joy of it, where he _had_ to keep sailing on to new islands (oh, that the final year in his village had felt as heavy and stifling as the sea's weight on his cursed body) Zoro had a hard time finding enough enjoyment in their new discoveries to make up for the pain he put himself through. 

Oh, Luffy held no illusions that his swordsman would have had it better if he hadn't dragged him away. Even if the Marines hadn't caught him that time, the world's laws weren't kind to men like Zoro. He might very well have gone to ground in East Blue, without ever even laying eyes on his dream's goal.

No regrets. Not between them; it was as much an unspoken rule on the _Thousand Sunny_ as the fact that Zoro would back up all of Luffy's decisions and if he didn't – well, sometimes Luffy needed to make another decision, whether he yet knew it or not.

Nevertheless, this lack of regrets couldn't – mustn't – mask the almost permanent scent of blood and healing wounds that had hung around Zoro since the beginning of their journey. Nor could it make Luffy's eyes blind to the scars accumulating on his skin. No regrets, but this didn't remove the heavy feeling in Luffy's stomach when he noticed how Zoro's smiles grew fewer as the journey wore on, even if he was heartened by how true the remaining ones were. 

No principles in the world could stop the seas to grow dull and the wind to turn into a mourning wail when he'd overheard Chopper whispering about Zoro (im)possibly never waking up again.

"You're thinking too loudly."

Zoro's voice rumbled inside his stomach, so that Luffy could feel it set off sparks in his own body. He had to laugh about that, because it felt good and that was – yes. His laughter chased away the heavy thoughts. He turned his face towards Zoro, so that his reply would come back to Zoro through his skin, speak Luffy's happiness to his blood and bones and weary muscles.

"Ey, that tickles!"

Since that had more or less been the intent, Luffy blew a raspberry on him, grinning at the way it caused Zoro to wiggle. "Getting impatient?"

The gentle hand sliding down his neck was unexpected, but pleasant. There were familiar sword-callouses against his shoulder, and one last thread of tension seemed to unravel in Zoro. 

"Not really," he said. "But we wanted to have fun, eh?"

That caused Luffy to pout, because _he_ had been having fun all the journey, that was the problem! He'd been having fun when they were sailing, exploring, fighting, eating, laughing – all those things that belonged to an adventure! It was Zoro who only seemed to have fun when he was fighting (if it was a good opponent) or sometimes when they were partying (unless Sanji had just said something upsetting).

"Oi." Zoro's grip was strong when he pinched Luffy's ear. "Just because I don't spend as much time running around like a fool, like you and Usopp do, doesn't mean I'm not enjoying myself."

"You're not having fun when you're worrying about them. It's no fun when you're too hurt either."

Zoro looked down at him, but Luffy stared back up, righteously stubborn.

"It's part of being a swordsman."

"So? Your a pirate too. Enjoying your body is part of that! And not just drinking booze!"

The way Zoro's eyebrows were tilted showed Luffy how he was enjoying their argument, which he guessed was a good thing. Still, they could play-fight almost anytime, so he put an end to it with one stern glare (have fun! please?), before turning his attention further down.

Keeping an arm wrapped around Zoro's waist to hold him steady, Luffy continued exploring. Curious hands tugged and touched. He followed an invisible path towards a pleasurable future, actions drawn from his own experiences and improved with bits from the many confusing stories he'd listened to lately. The way Zoro clenched his mouth shut around the next word was encouraging. Hah, so Zoro _was_ curious too! Luffy knew he'd be, once he let go of his skepticism about new things. 

The Shark Submerge was a smallish vessel. The temperature was steadily rising, so Luffy shrugged off his vest. Zoro made another interesting noise at that, big hands rough but gentle against Luffy's face. Good, all of it. When Luffy wet his mouth and tried a kiss against the the inside of Zoro's thigh, it became more than nice. His friend made a weird wheezing sound and Luffy tightened the arm around his waist, careful not to touch any of the too sensitive places. 

It's okay, his grip reminded Zoro. I've got you. 

There wasn't any reason to wait after that, not when Zoro whispered his name in such a surprised, almost overwhelmed way. Luffy put his mouth on the tip of him, mindful of his teeth, because that was apparently the real trick of this. 

This time, the gasp from Zoro was a bit more freaked out than Luffy liked, so he drew back for a quick check. Hmm, flushed and wide-eyed was okay, but his entire body was a bit too _focused_ for Luffy's intentions. The point of this was not to make Zoro look as if he was about to go into battle any second.

"Okay?"

"Uhh... that's. I don't know." 

Zoro fumbling for words was an interesting sight, it almost made Luffy forget to keep his hand moving. But he could feel Zoro kind of twitch in his grip when he stopped, which was more than a little cool. 

"You're blushing." Zoro sounded amused. Laughing at Luffy always put him at ease. 

"Uh. Yeah." Luffy looked down. His shorts weren't hiding much and when Zoro followed the line of his gaze, he actually let out a small chuckle. 

"So fun to chew on me?"

"I was not chewing," Luffy was only playing up his level of insultedness a tiny bit. He considered himself an _expert_ chewer of all kinds of things. Zoro should be grateful he wasn't demonstrating just to spite him, so there. Apparently, Zoro sensed the depth of his insult, because he raised his hands in a gesture of peace.

"Sorry. It's good. I just don't know if... I'm not going to be much use if someone attacks. If you keep doing that, I mean."

Twisting his head all the way around once, Luffy demonstratively looked around the very small, closed and isolated submerge they were in. Right now the sub was even under – hang on, when did that happen?

"We're underwater!" he said, craning his head around once more, to confirm, his hand on Zoro slowing down. Coooooooool!

"The room filled up somehow, I think," Zoro replied. Pointing, he showed Luffy the large Three still visible through the water. "Think we'll have to use the snail-phone we want to get out."

Frowning, Luffy tried to remember where in the submarine the creature lived. Hmm... "Don't they have to eat?"

A beat of stillness from Zoro, before they both broke down in laughter. Of course the snail was living with Nami. She was bound to be annoyed with them both once she's noticed that they've filled up the Soldier Dock with water and trapped themselves. 

"I got stuck in my own shark!" Luffy finally realized, unable to hold back loud laughter at the entire silly situation. 

"You're an idiot," Zoro agreed, lips twitching suspiciously. "My, my, the future Pirate King..."

"...and world's greatest swordsman! Hey, think this stuff ever happens to Hawk-guy?"

That mental image was enough for Zoro to loose it as well. Even if he was clutching his ribs a bit too hard, he was laughing freely, so Luffy ignored that bit for now. 

"His hat would get squished. Ow, shit." Zoro's hand pressed harder against his side and he was beginning to sound a bit breathless. 

Luffy stood up, enfolding Zoro in his arms. "I bet his sword wouldn't fit through the opening," he said, unable to resist getting one more laugh out of his swordsman. When Zoro pulled him close, hid his laughter in Luffy's shoulder, fireworks of joy exploded inside him. Because Zoro wasn't hiding his joy away because he was embarrassed, or because swordsmen didn't imagine their nemesis getting stuck in a shark-boat, but because his chest was hurting too much to keep going and he still didn't want to quit laughing.

Outside of the submarine, maybe Luffy would have been forced to think about Chopper's words again. Maybe he would have had to imagine how terrifyingly close he'd come to never hearing that free laughter again. The special one, which Zoro only seemed willing to share with him and, possible, if they were both a bit drunk, with Nami. (Because she'd been there almost from the start and would not sneer at day-old loyalty hard as diamond). 

But in here? Stuck in a tiny vessel shaped like a shark that floated inside their very own pirate ship? Zoro was right. This wasn't a place to think too loud, heavy thoughts. Right now, it was a place to laugh and feel good together. Then they could go to sleep until their friends found them. They would also laugh and they'd all be merry together.

"If you promise to keep an eye open, just in case" Zoro finally said, once they'd laughed themselves soft and silly, "I'll try to relax." 

Immediately giving an enthusiastic, if slightly muffled agreement, Luffy began to 'chew' his way down Zoro's chest. While he avoided the bandages to the best of his ability, he made doubly sure to nibble a bit extra at all the places that caused Zoro to curse in a good way. 

"Hey! Fine, okay! You know what you're doing, now stoppit!" 

Once Luffy reached the soft inside of his right leg, even Zoro had to give up and asked for mercy. Since he was quivering with laughter and annoyance, and his manhood pleasantly firm to Luffy's curious fingers, Luffy counted it a complete success. 

Feeling emboldened, he lunged forward and more or less swallowed Zoro whole. 

It' wasn't the size of him that was a problem. Luffy learned to breathe around food years and _years_ ago. Was around the time he had figured out that a gag-reflex was unnecessary when your throat was made of rubber and trained it away before it got in the way of another meal. 

But, though he wasn't a match for Sanji, Zoro wore heavy boots on his feet. When he flailed and kicked Luffy in the stomach, it became difficult to keep sucking and breathing and also remembering to not bit down as if Zoro was a drumstick (and he really didn't want to know what Chopper would have to say about applying bandages right there).

While Luffy tried not to gag, Zoro seemed to have gotten his limbs under control. With a rough push, he forced Luffy away. "Shit, Luffy! Warn a man!" he choked out and folded his hands protectively over his bits. 

Waving his hand apologetically, Luffy tried to scoot backwards to avoid coughing right at Zoro. A stick poked him uncomfortably in the back and he pushed it away without looking.

Shouldn't have done that, Luffy had time to think when his butt suddenly slid backwards. Still, he was seated and thus didn't move too much when the entire submarine tilted sharply nose-down. Zoro wasn't quite as lucky. With an undignified yelp, which turned into a choked-off groan, he fell hard into the controls. If it hadn't been for Luffy reflexes, his eyeball would have got an unfortunate close-up of Zoro's most personal 'sword' when that happened. 

The soldier dock must be deeper than Luffy had ever suspected, because it felt as if they just kept diving. Fumbling around behind his back, trying not to jar Zoro too badly, he tried to find whatever lever that could right them up again. Lights clicked on and off, the seat scooted back and, finally, Luffy managed to tilt them back. 

"Beeh, stupid submarine!" He leaned back and shot off a self-deprecating grin in Zoro's direction. When he saw his swordsman, however, Luffy felt his happy mood evaporate.

Zoro stood half-naked, trousers bunched around his ankles. He should have looked hilarious. But Luffy's eyes were drawn to the two red spots that shone almost accusingly on his otherwise too pale face. Took in the beads of sweat on his forehead, and the way he was still leaning most of his body-weight against a console, a miniscule trembling in his hands. 

Sensing his worry, Zoro tried to speak. When he drew a breath something _rattled_ in his chest. It was as if he had been broken, as if he... "'m fine," Zoro said, stumbling into Luffy and giving him an awkward hug. His mouth kept working, but he didn't have enough air and only cradled Luffy close. "Fine, okay?" Luffy clung to him, shaking his head in denial. For all the noise they caused, there were a great many things that went unsaid on the _Thousand Sunny_. Usually because there was no need for words. Occasionally, because there were things Luffy wasn't allowed to see (shadows of ghosts behind every step, cursed blades and their hunger, broken knuckles and over-burdened heart and dislocated shoulders and bruises from so many fists and kicks when they both knew Zoro's blades kept such attacks away from him but not from Luffy how did it – )

Why weren't they laughing, Luffy asked himself. The air in here wasn't enough to hold all the questions he'd never ask. They should laugh because Zoro was clinging to him, alive and awake. His kisses were too clumsy and he almost stumbled on the trousers until, with a snarl, he grabbed a sword and cut them apart.

Perhaps there wasn't room enough for laughter either. What was, what almost overwhelmed him, was Zoro's desperation. The same call he had felt from everyone on the crew at some time – save me, pull me up, don't let me drown – and even if Luffy sunk like a hammer, he'd never hesitated to dive in after them.

Zoro was a pretty awful kisser. Luffy suspected that he was too, but it was okay. They had time to train together. 

This time, when he pushed Zoro down onto the chairs, they both moved very carefully. The controls remained unmolested, the shark resting calmly in the water. When the seats had moved back, they'd become better aligned for their purposes. Zoro could lie down on them, almost comfortably, and Luffy could kneel above him.

Could keep kissing him, could lick his face clean while watching, gauging, until color had returned to him. . 

"Zoro," he whispered, because the words were almost choking him. (Nothing happened)

"We're sailing on," Zoro said, finally, the barest hint of pleading in his voice. "Any battle you walk away from..."

"Right. We should celebrate." Luffy grabbed hold of all the little bits that didn't quite fit. Put them away. No debts and guilty obligations between them. 

Nothing. Happened.

When Luffy kissed Zoro next, there was no lie in his touch. There was nothing hidden, no dark secrets or suspicions. Because Luffy was hungry for him, was curious and excited and that was the truth. 

Perhaps not the only truth, but it was the only one they needed.

When Zoro's shoes thumped to the floor, Luffy managed a honest snigger. What an image they must have made moments ago.

"We're not telling the cook about that part," Zoro quickly informed him. "Let's just not say –" brag, Luffy mentally substituted – "anything at all. Until we've done it at least twice."

"Only once, but without kicks or mistakes," Luffy suggested instead, because he remembered how long it took to learn rubber punching and how Ace had laughed at him for weeks, the bastard.

"Or biting. Well. The bad kind of biting."

"Perfect. Oh, and Zoro? I'm warning you now."

As if he had spoken a prophecy before, this time it actually worked. Zoro was lying on his back, supporting himself on his elbows while he kept a close eye on what exactly Luffy was doing down there. His legs, feet uncovered and soft, hung over the edge of the seat. It was a narrow fit for Luffy, but at least he was not currently pushing at any controls and nothing was poking him in sensitive places. 

"Shit." There was a tinge of surprise, disbelief almost, in Zoro's voice. 

Luffy hoped that meant it felt good, not that Zoro was wondering what all the bother was about.

When his arms appeared to give out, so that he was forced to pull himself into a more seated position too see, Luffy took it as encouragement. And when Zoro's breathing deepened, his hand fumbling helplessly for Luffy while trying not to strain anything, he knew he was doing things right. 

He climbed up again, giving Zoro a a few licks and nips on the way. 

It was odd to sit on his swordsman’s lap while they were naked and hard, but the awkwardness was quickly becoming overshadowed by excitement. Luffy could absolutely see why people bothered to invent the more advanced parts. The thought of Zoro around him, warm and sensitive – oh yes, the image was tempting. 

Almost more intriguing, was the things he had planned right now. Luffy's gaze slid over Zoro; well-muscled, flushed and tense. Scarred and wounded, yes, but in his eyes only made more perfect for those marks. And what he wanted, more than anything, was to take Zoro apart, cradle the scuffed pieces close and put his own mark on each and every one. 

Judging from the way Zoro's mouth was softening, while his entire body strained unconsciously in Luffy's direction, he didn't have anything against that. 

"How do you want – "

Luffy silenced him with a kiss. He wasn't sure, exactly, mostly going by instinct again. Lucky for them, if there is one thing Luffy knew, it was that his instincts were good. There were so many possibilities. One tempting image after another exploded in his mind as their bodies met, skin and bandages and need. 

But Luffy also knew that Brook's advice was sound. Take it easy, one step at a time. In the end, it's not what you do, but how much fun you have while doing it that matters. 

He rubbed himself against Zoro, glorying in how something so simple could make him burn far hotter than any rubbery contortions he has managed on his own. From the way Zoro fingers dug into his back, his self-discipline and instinctual reserve clearly straining against the wish to give himself up to Luffy, he was enjoying it too. 

His sex had more taste this time, a delicious blend of maleness and excitement and Zoro. When Luffy took him deep inside, slowly to give him time to adjust, he grew even harder. 

It seemed very difficult for Zoro to let go completely. He was grasping for handholds; the back of the chair, Luffy's head, tearing at his own bandages (there, Luffy took a break, placed the lost hands firmly in his own hair before he continued). 

Please, it's okay, Luffy tried to tell Zoro. He was listening, like promised. He heard everything, his mind flying sparklingly bright so high above. He heard the the half-choked sounds of pleasure from Zoro, the tiny tinkle of his earrings, was aware of the the constant whirr of the submarine and knew with rock-hard certainty that they were alone. Safe.

That Zoro tried to not _listen_ , keep guard, be defensive... That he was struggling to give himself over to his body's pleasure, it was achingly was obvious. He was shaking, increasingly dirty curses escaping him, but couldn't let go completely. Not even when he came in Luffy's mouth did his guard completely drop. The moment Luffy's movements caused their fallen clothes to rustle, Zoro's body angled towards it, much the same way he could grasp his swords and dodge in his sleep. A tiny movement, almost invisible, but Luffy was listening and he heard it. 

Oh well, it went a lot better than his own first attempt at gum-gum style fighting. Luffy gave a philosophical shrug and let himself enjoy the sight of Zoro coming because (for) him. They had of course seen each other bare before, but now, Zoro's legs weren't half a step from a guard position but spread open, without defenses. His hands had dropped to the side, relaxed and not even close to reaching a sword. All of him was as welcoming and open as Zoro could manage right now. And that was why Luffy thought he would be able to admire these moments as often as the fresh horizon, never tiring of either. 

He petted Zoro's softening cock a little, and squished himself in place above Zoro. The seats were too narrow, especially since he couldn't actually sit down on Zoro without hurting him, but that was okay. Luffy was happy to cling to the backrest and put a foot against a console to help keep his weight off, because it was worth a lot of discomfort to kiss Zoro like this.

After a while, Zoro broke off the kisses, cleared his throat a few times. Luffy waited, with a patience that surprised even himself. He was still very hard, and usually he could wank that away in under three minutes if things got too distracting. But, while waiting for someone else made him a bit edgy with frustration, it also filled him with all kinds of warm, soppy stuff. On the whole he found it a fair trade.

"Sooo," Zoro began. "D'you want to, maybe we could...?" He made a crude, but unmistakeable gesture.

Luffy forced himself to consider the question seriously, despite the fact that his cock had pretty much jumped up and gone yesyes _yes_ the moment Zoro moved his fingers. 

Zoro looked a bit tired, but in a good way. And Luffy just so happened to have a bottle of oil in the pockets of his shorts, which might have been there even since he was informed that lubrication was as necessary for proper sex as meat was for a real dinner. 

On the downside, the shark was awfully cramped. Especially with the pain-signals Zoro had been throwing off ever since they found privacy (he found it highly unfair that he'd have to forget about those the moment someone found them, but now was not the time for renegotiation), Luffy was reluctant to continue. 

However, when Zoro's eyes crinkled with hidden mirth at his dilemma, he begun to waver. And when Zoro confessed that this was actually a _lot_ more fun than self-pleasure, his voice gone deep and inviting... Welllll, it wasn't just Luffy's heart that tightened and felt hot at that admission. 

There was no possible way they could both lie down on the floor, and Luffy didn't want to fall off the seats halfway through the proceedings. Once he had stuffed their clothes and Zoro's swords into the handy little locker Franky had squeezed into the back of the sub, they had a bit more space at least. At least they had grown familiar enough with the confines of the sub, that avoiding levers and pedals came automatically.

Neither of them had mentioned the too blue, too deep emptiness outside the window which didn't look a bit like the inside of the _Sunny_. Zoro's eyes grew narrow and suspicious when he first sat up and noticed, but after a few moments of silent calculations, he nodded and let it go. Luffy wasn't familiar enough with water-depths and light absorption to be able to judge how deep they were, but he trusted Zoro to pull them both up if he had to. 

Hopefully he wouldn't have to. Hanging down from the roof was a red handle on a chain. It had been marked with a bright red tag that said '!!!SUPER SAVE MODE!!!'. On the roof above it there was a little drawing of someone who was either drowning – but, this was the important bit, drowning at the surface – or perhaps waving happily after having been shot up to the surface. Knowing Franky, whatever the handle did, it was likely to involve an explosive bursts of Cola. Luffy made a mental note not to grab it in the heath of any moment. 

With the space cleared, both of them aware of where to lean and what not pull by accident, they were ready to continue. Even if Luffy would have preferred to see Zoro's face without having to involve his rubber powers, he knew that wasn't possible right now. If, however, Zoro was kneeling on the seat, he could put his weight against the back-rest and not strain anything too badly. They also made the happy discovery that since Luffy was just a bit shorter, he fit perfectly behind Zoro.

When Luffy nudged slightly, Zoro spread his legs more, sinking lower. Now, he found himself pressed perfectly against the muscular buttocks. Luffy kind of had to take a moment to grasp onto Zoro's hips and simply hold because oh wow.

"Shouldn't I to do something more for you?" 

"Next time," Luffy ordered. He had plans. 

Their activities had caused more than one of the bandage loops to grow loose. Since by now, they were bound to receive a nice long harangue from Nami (and, deary dear, Franky would probably have Opinions too), adding Chopper to the choir didn't bother Luffy much. Zoro didn't help him tear off the bandages, since he had to keep his word. But from what Luffy could see, he looked the opposity of unhappy at these actions. 

What he did after a while, was to grab one of Luffy's hands which was fiddling around with a piece near Zoro's throat, and press gentle kisses to it.

"You can lick?" Luffy suggested. 

"Eh?" Zoro seemed a bit skeptical at that, but obligingly dragged his tongue over Luffy's palm.

Ticklish, but not what he meant. Instead of explaining, he turned his hand and pushed two fingers against Zoro's lips.

It was moist. Warmer than he had expected. Even if Luffy's hand's weren't that sensitive, roughened by fights and sailing, the resonance to this move and to what he had been doing moments ago to Zoro caused them to tingle with excitement.

When his other hand slid up, brushing over Zoro's nipple on the way, the world sharpened around them. The sea was isolating them, the shark was resting in the water, and Luffy thought he could feel _everything_. The beat in Zoro's chest resonated through his back, meeting Luffy's own heartbeat where they were pressed against each other. The sticky air was filled with the scent of them together. He had to keep tasting: Zoro, their mingled sweat, the cool gold of his earrings, this moment between them. His cock fit against Zoro so well, warmed and cradled against him. The knowledge that it would get even better made him push his fingers inside that welcoming mouth again, feeling as much as hearing Zoro's answering moan. 

Luffy moved his other hand higher, coming to rest above Zoro's throat – god, his pulse was so obvious here, throat moving when he swallowed – and without any conscious thought from him, Luffy's hand formed a grip around the unprotected throat. Zoro allowed it without comment.

"I don't think I can let go," Luffy said, shock coloring his words. This wasn't supposed to happen. They were – it was just for fun, right? 

Zoro bent his head backwards, revealing a long, beautifully vulnerable stretch of throat. Oh. Ohhh, perhaps he hadn't been able to let go for a long time. 

"Want you inside," Zoro said around his fingers, each word stabbing sweetly into Luffy and pinning them together. 

Perhaps it didn't matter if they couldn't let go.

He couldn't leave a mark yet, didn't dare bite when he was this frazzled, but he wrapped his arms twice round Zoro. Not squeezing, not crushing, but surrounding him as only Luffy could; at once protecting him and drawing stability from his certainty. 

The sound of Zoro popping the cork of the bottle startled him. It felt as if it released Luffy from the crush of feelings. He pulled his hand away, shivering as he felt air where a moment before Zoro's tongue had been caressing him. The oil was cool, but Zoro's hands, smearing it over his fingers, warmed it up quickly.

It was not at all like he had expected, the sensation of sliding a finger into Zoro and slowly start to open him up. Luffy's eyes closed and he leaned against the strong back, marveling at how someone could contain such soft places and yield so much power at the same time.

He accepted another helping of oil, then hurried back. Joy fluttered in his stomach when Zoro made a tiny noise of want as he felt Luffy's fingers against his opening.

Zoro's head sank forward and he cursed, legs sliding even further apart. When Luffy slid his hand down, oil-slick fingers bumping against the heavy weight of his balls, his entire body seemed to clench up. Luffy held still, only his heart hammering loudly inside, waiting on the swords-edge of a decision. When it came, it was not a collapse, nothing as graceless as that... but just as final. 

Though he saw only a lightening of the tense bow of Zoro's back, the constant awareness that Luffy could feel pressing against his own senses evaporated like salt-spray beneath the midday sun. No, not a collapse, for Zoro had fallen to exhaustion before. Even while completely immobile, he would sense others coming close, know friend from foe. This, lowering all the barriers to his self, went far deeper than that, and that it was entirely his choice, his gift to Luffy? Made it all the more precious.

His arm around Zoro's lower chest was holding him up now. Luffy was never more grateful for his stretchy neck than when he could reach up and kiss Zoro, feel nothing but sweet acceptance and desire in the softness of his lips, in the gentle way his head sank against Luffy. 

Yes, he still hurt. And he was so _tired_ , Luffy hadn't even guessed half of the damage he was carrying around. Yet, Zoro was also far more content than he had dared hope. Luffy couldn't understand the hum of satisfied triumph that lay beneath Zoro's fatigue, only sensing that they were tied together someway. It was there, it counterbalanced the steady pain; that would have to be enough. Zoro hadn't dropped his guard for him to come snooping, after all.

When his fingers moved back inside this time, the pressure was different too. Still tight, still firm, but no longer locking around him so hard that he had to fear hurting either of them.

He wanted to ask, had to ask, because Zoro wouldn't know what he was doing – god, he was letting himself float blind in Luffy's arms, and the burden of trust was so sweet that Luffy almost cried – but he couldn't find words that fit all that he wanted to do.

"Want to be inside you," he finally said, taking Zoro's own words and giving them back to him.

Waited for a tiny noise of agreement, stroked a bit of slick over his cock once, and carefully, carefully pressed inside.

The physical sensation of flesh around his cock, of perfect pressure and friction that made his toes curl with pleasure, faded in importance at the knowledge that it was Zoro who had let him so close, had given him this vulnerable part of himself to care for and love.

Everything he took, Luffy thought dizzily, and those he loved just kept giving him more. It was a miracle. He rocked back and forth a little, biting his lip at how good everything was.

Zoro's hand searched for his own and Luffy gripped it. He pressed their hands against Zoro's chin, their white-tense knuckles brushed by the earrings. His other hand, he let rest against Zoro's hip – further down than before, because he could feel the throbbing of a still-healing joint here too – and then he dared another move. Pulling back, sliding back in. Luffy could no longer pick apart the sounds that came from them, only knew that they both expressed want and pleasure and hunger.

The rhythm he set was slower than what his body clamored for, but he didn't know if Zoro could handle his full strength. He would simply have to deal, no matter what his cock thought about that. It was amazingly good anyway, even more so when Zoro began to push back against him, so that they met with a naughty, fleshy sound.

Luffy wouldn't be able to last long. Though reluctant to let go of the grip on Zoro's hand, he wriggled it away and wrapped his fingers around Zoro's cock instead. The sharp yell that came from him, made Luffy suspect that he had picked the right option. When Zoro used his now free hand to support himself better, giving Luffy free reign to increase their pace he knew he had. His hips were snapping against Zoro now, nails probably digging into his hip even though Luffy did try to hold back, honestly, but he was so tight, so very warm and the sounds, god, he hadn't even dreamed Zoro could sound like that.

When it overwhelmed him, his body shot forward once last time before he let go and spilled himself inside Zoro. 

Twisting around, as if he was also attempting to become a rubber-man, Zoro caught his gaze. His eyes were wide and beautifully surprised. "Did you – In, inside?"

"Yes," Luffy groaned, increasing the pressure of his hand even as aftershocks made the room dance and sparkle around him.

Zoro huffed, almost as if someone had kicked him, then he seemed to fold forward and – oh. Oh! Stickiness spilled down Luffy's hand. He hurried to cradle Zoro closer, plastering himself against his back and held him as he came.

They stayed connected for several moments, each of them only slowly coming back to themselves. 

Ruefully, Luffy realized that he had broken his promise there at the end, when his awareness had sunk completely into Zoro and their connection. He hoped, and suspected, that this wouldn't keep Zoro from wanting to repeat the experience. Because they had to repeat it, soon! Luffy was still swirling with pleasure and he thought it was a good thing he was clinging to Zoro, or he might just fall over. Everything felt utterly exhausting. And here he'd thought Zoro was being paranoid when he worried about sex messing up his fighting abilities.

"Luffy?" 

He blinked, trying to think through all the pleasure-hormones swirling in him. Was something wrong? Zoro's breath was still too labored where he was sagging against the seat.

"Yeah?"

"I think..." Zoro shook his head, mouth open and gasping and Luffy really, really shouldn't be this distracted by his swollen lips. "Running out of air!"

" _Ehhh_?" 

If Luffy hadn't been holding him, Zoro would have crashed to the floor right then. As it was, he got a nasty surprise at how heavy he suddenly felt. No matter how many times it happened, Luffy would never get used to feeling his limbs go heavy and useless, especially not when there was neither salt water nor seastone chains on him!

"Shit," Zoro's speech was slurring, but he was still trying and failing miserably to raise his arm.

The sensible thing to do would have been to drop him and pull the (hopefully) emergency handle, but nobody ever claimed Luffy was sensible. Heaving Zoro towards him, he managed to propel them both towards the handle. Just before he lost consciousness, two of Luffy's fingers hooked around the grip. His last thought before the darkness swallowed them was that he really, really hoped Franky's shark was as super as all his other inventions.

* * *

When Zoro began drifting back into consciousness, he wasn't even surprised at the smell of disinfectant and reindeer fur that greeted him. Sometimes, it felt as if he spent more time sleeping in the medical department than his own bed.

That Franky's booming voice joined in with Chopper's usual nagging about not taking care of his health, was slightly more unusual.

He looked around and did a quick inventory. Swords at his side, check. Limbs still attached, no problem there. Luffy unconscious on the bed next to him – Luffy! 

"Why is he here? Luffy! Is he hurt?" Did the thrice-damned Warlord of the Sea touch him, did he dare to, did he _dare_?

Choppers voice rose to unpleasantly squeaky registers. "Are you suffering from temporary amnesia?"

"BRO! That is totally un-super!" Franky's voice felt like a fog-horn in his ear and Zoro winced. "How can you _forget_ what you did to my SUPER SHARK? You scratched it and _stained the seat_ before we'd even taken it out for her maiden voyage!"

"Franky, all things considered, I think we would all much appreciate it if unrelated comments about maidens were kept to a minimum."

Zoro craned his neck. Huh. Robin was sitting behind him reading a book. From the sardonic infliction to her words, he didn't think anything too bad had happened to him or Luffy while they were in the – 

"Zoro? Zoro! Oh no, he's going into decompression shock, we need a doctor! Doctoooor!"

"Oh dear." The evil woman was laughing. "Chopper, I don't think you have to worry about amnesia any more. Am I right, Mister Swordsman?"

His mouth working, Zoro managed a vaguely affirming noise. His eyes stole over to Luffy, but he was forced to look away or he would... well, he wasn't sure what, but it wasn't something to do in company at least.

"Is he okay?" he finally asked, once he found his voice again. 

Damn it all, he couldn't be blushing! But judging from the way Chopper's voice softened and even Franky's ire turned into amusement, he probably was.

"Luffy is fine," the little doctor assured him. "He woke up before you, but then Sanji kicked him in the head when he started to thank Brook."

Zoro hid his face in his hands. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hide tears at missing such a moment or hysterical laughter.

"And then I got a bit," Franky waggled his hand, "only a little bit too upset, maybe (even if it's totally mean to abuse a man's inventions like that, specially when they're new) and, you know how it is, one thing leads to another."

"Because Luffy wasn't paying attention, he fell overboard when Franky punched him," Chopper continued.

"On his way down he hit his head on the submarine," Robin added. "If he had been anyone else, we would have had to scrape his brains off the nose of the shark."

Chopper made a scandalized noise and Franky looked a bit peaky beneath his sunglasses.

"But he's rubber so he's fine," Zoro concluded. "Then you dumped him back into bed, yeah?" 

"I didn't want to leave him!" Chopper protested. "But I had to give emergency treatment to Sanji right then. I came in here to check up on you just a moment before you woke up."

"Perv-cook?"

The way Robin chuckled sent shivers down Zoro's back. "He took it as an aimed, personal insult that you had, ahem, gone on your 'maiden voyage' before him," she said.

Excellent. It always pleased Zoro when people got the fine hints you left them.

"Then he suggested –"

"Super-loudly!"

"And repeatedly," Chopper sighed.

"–that Nami and he do something to rectify the situation at once. It is a good thing Usopp was there to help me, or I fear Sanji would not have come unscathed out of the discussion."

"Yeah." Franky shook his head and let, as if by happenstance, a hand hover protectively over his speedo. "Least when Robin-sis tried to get me on board your ship, she wasn't actually trying to make me sing like a gal."

Zoro winced in sympathy. Poor idiot, he'd only meant for him to suffer emotional scarring.

"Well, I don't think there is any permanent damage," Chopper chirped with the glossy voice Zoro had heard from far too many doctors to ever trust again. "And now, I really have to get back to him, it's time for another dose of painkillers. And then I need to go check up on Usopp. Just in case."

"Usopp?"

"He is guarding our navigator," Robin explained, since Chopper was already rifling through medicines. 

"It's more like he's guarding you idiots and Sanji from Nami. And before you ask, Skele-bro volunteered to take watch until everyone was back on their feet."

Brook was hiding from this mess until everyone (Nami) forgot who had 'instructed' Luffy, Zoro translated. And he didn't even want to know what Robin had on poor Usopp to land him with the task of calming Nami down. 

He dutifully accepted Chopper's mini-lectures about missing bandages, delivered while the reindeer was halfway through the door. After that, Franky had to get in a bit of grumble too. He also extracted a promise that Zoro (without Luffy) would polish the entire submarine and another one, that they, please for the love of everything, would _not use the shark again until Franky had shown them the air meter and correct undocking mechanism_. Then he left with a threat to return once they were both awake so he could knock them senseless again..

Robin accepted his suspicious glare with equanimity, but when he crossed his arms and refused to lie back down, she bowed her head and left.

Zoro waited.

"Psst."

He grunted.

"Is Chopper here?" 

Zoro didn't answer, but he did get up on almost not wobbly at all legs and lock the door. Turning around, he was faced with the sight of Luffy shimmying out of his hospital gown, somehow still managing to keep the damn hat on his head through it all.

"You told the swirly-cook before I woke up!"

"Didn't mean to," Luffy said and nearly fell off the bed in his haste to untangle himself from the bedclothes. "Forgot. Sorry." He rooted around carelessly among Chopper's bottles, by some miracle not breaking anything. "Ah-ha!" Brandishing a jar of skin cream as triumphantly as if he'd been holding a huge steak Luffy practically stalked towards him.

Zoro tried to remember what he was angry about. Oh, right. "The hell you forgot! I'd been looking forward to that for weeks!"

His captain's smile was wholly unrepentant and frighteningly intense. "I'll make it up to you." 

When Luffy pressed him into the door with enough force to make the wood creak and forced Zoro's mouth open with an insistent tongue he began to reevaluate his priorities. When Luffy's hands took a possessive hold of his backside and squeezed meaningfully Zoro was unable to hold back an eager groan. 

Still, he had one particular request, which Luffy damn well was going to indulge him in. "Move! Not against the door," he ordered. 

Luffy squirmed pleasantly against him. He was willing enough to follow Zoro across the room, but he couldn't hold back a curious little sound when Zoro made sure to push him firmly (loudly) against the wall.

"If we're here, Nami's downstairs and Brook up in the mast... where do you think shitty cook is?" 

Scrunching up his face for a moment, Luffy appeared to make an effort to drag his brains up from his cock. "Uhh, kitchen? Or dinner room?"

Zoro smiled like a shark and had the pleasure of seeing his captain's eyes go completely dark with desire at that. "Even I know what connects to the kitchen," he whispered, nibbling at Luffy's ear between each word. "So, remember which room is next to the dining hall?" 

"Chopper's sick bay? Ohohoo..." Luffy's smile was wicked enough that even Robin should be impressed. Propelling himself off the wall with a foot, he twisted them around so quickly that Zoro smacked into the wall with force enough to rattle the pictures hanging from it. It hurt, but knowing who was almost certainly starting to suffer due to it, made it more than worth the pain.

"Zoro!" Luffy giggled while he unscrewed the jar. "You are an evil, evil pirate." 

"You're not stopping me," Zoro pointed out, closing his eyes as the first of Luffy's slick fingers teased him. "Shit." He wouldn't be able to relax in here, not with the crew almost certainly coming to bang on the door any minute now – but who said there was only one way to have fun? 

"Pirates," Luffy said with great earnestness "are allowed to be evil." Then he dropped to his knees, took Zoro into his mouth and crooked his fingers, the rubbery little shit.

Though they were both too busy to notice, it would probably have pleased them to know that the noise that Zoro made had carried perfectly to the floor beneath, the the Aquarium Bar. Where it catapulted Sanji right out of his drug-induced sleep on the sofa and forced Chopper to change into Arm Point to wrestle him down while Franky made distressed noises about the future of the infirmary beds.

Of course, by then they had other things to consider than jealous cooks and stressed shipwrights.


End file.
